The Elements
by ThirdRealiti
Summary: The inner scouts travel to America for an unknown reason, and who do they meet on the plane? Queen Beryl's recluse sister! But, who is this Terra girl? (please review)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to America  
**_Chapter completed August 3, 1998  
revised August 22, 1998

_**Please review**_ each chapter seperately, so I can evaluate my ability via each different chapter.  
NEXT CHAPTER: Meetings, is complete and uploaded, click the link below to read.  


[Email Me][1]  
[View Chapter 2][2]  
[View Chapter 3][3]

  
"I can't believe we're going to _America!" _shouted Serena, dancing around her room joyfully on Friday afternoon. 

"Well," said Luna, smiling, "since the Negaverse has been defeated we can take vacation!" "Who else is coming?" asked Serena, looking at Luna out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh let me think," said Luna, a very thoughtful expression on her face. "Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina!" 

"Oh goody goody _goody!" _squealed Serena. "I'm going go call Mina _right _now!" she exclaimed, as she reached for the phone. "This is going to be _so much fun!!!_". She jumped for her phone, but missed and hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Oh I _do _hope she survives the walk in the airport!" sighed Luna, putting her head between her paws.

* * * * * * 

_rrrriiiiinnnnngggg rrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnnggg rrriiiiinnngg riii- _"Hello?" said Mina, as she picked up the telephone. "Mina! It's Serena! We're _going to America!_" she sang into the phone. "And we're leaving _tomorrow!!!_" 

"Yes," said Mina, a little distracted "tomorrow morning, _early_tomorrow morning, and I still have to pack!" 

"Well have fun!" said Serena, "see you tomorrow morning!" she sang, as she twisted herself in the telephone cord, tripping again. "See you." said Mina.

Serena untangled herself from the telephone and hung up. Still gleaming from the idea of going to America. 

"Finally! The Negaverse is defeated, I'm a normal girl, _and _I go to America for vacation! What could possibly be better!!" 

Serena froze in her tracks, put on her thinking face, and looked curiously over at Luna, who was sleeping on her bed. 

"Luuuunaaaa," whispered Serena, in a sing-song voice, "why are we going to America? Me, Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita? Why not my brother? Why not our family?" she continued as she started rubbing Luna's back. "What is in America that only the scouts are going for?" Serena continued questioning Luna, but Luna remained asleep.

* * * * * * 

"Well," began Amy, standing with Raye, Serena, Mina, and Lita, outside of the airport, "we're going to America!" 

"How did you ever figure that out, Amy?" giggled Serena, "Was it the fact that our tickets say, CALIFORNIA, USA? Or maybe it was the tags on our luggage?" 

"By the way, Serena," began Mina, "do you know for sure what city we are going to?" 

"I believe," interrupted Lita, "we are going to begin at Los Angeles, then to San Francisco, and finally Sacramento, then we come home!" she stated, pointing a finger for each destination.

"That was our original plan," began Luna, "but we go straight to Sacramento, and stay for a short time." 

"How short?" asked Raye with a puzzled look. 

"I don't know, we have business to take care of, then we return immediately." purred Artemis, who had walked up behind the group, and was now getting a rub from Amy. "I think it would be a good idea to get inside and checked in, or else we won't even get to America!"

The five girls and two cats walked into the airport.

* * * * * * 

"You know," began Amy, who was by now on the plane sitting next to Serena. "if this plane crashes on the way to America, we will probably land in water. Which at the speed the plane is travelling, would react much like cement. Except worse, because cement stops you. We'll keep going through the water!" 

"I really appreciate the information, but I'm not scared!" said Serena sarcastically. She grabbed the 'safety information' as soon as Amy turned the other direction, and studied in.

"Excuse me?" came a girls voice. Serena looked up, she saw a girl, about her age and height sitting next to her. Her dark brown hair nearly reaching her shoulders and partially covering her face and one of her two ice blue eyes. "Hi, I am Terra." said the girl, "I will be sitting here for this trip." 

"I am Serena, and this is my friend Amy," began Serena, "and over there," Serena pointed to the middle of the plane, "are my other friends, Lita, Mina, and Raye." 

"Nice to meet you, Serena." said Terra, but Serena was again involved in the safety information.

Serena's handbag started to wiggle. "oh!" gasped Serena, and she unzipped the bag a little.

"Meow." purred Luna. 

"Shh!! We don't want anyone to hear you, you're not supposed to be here!" whispered Serena. 

"Meow." purred Luna in agreement.

* * * * * * 

"So the Elements are going to meet up with the Inner scouts eh?" said Omega, walking around his lair, talking to no one in particular. "I might have to revive the Senses. I never thought this day would come." whispered Omega, almost sad.

"You don't need to revive the Senses just yet," began Alsop, Omega's wife. "Let me cut the engines in the airplane, they'll never make it to land, the plane will crash, killing the Inner scouts _and_ the leader of the Elements! Leaving the other three Elements in distress, and easier to defeat!"

"I love the way you think," Omega complied, embracing Alsop. "Please, go cut the engines to our troubles, my love." With one final kiss Alsop left the room, her long golden hair flowing gently behind her.

* * * * * * 

Back on the plane, Serena, Raye, and Amy, were all asleep. Raye had switched places with Terra, so Terra could talk to Lita, and Mina. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked a stewardess. 

"No thank you," replied Mina, Lita, and Terra, in unison.

"Okay," replied the stewardess. 

"I like your hair," Mina spoke in awe, "it's so golden." 

"Thank you," replied the stewardess, "I like it too," she smiled. 

Alsop continued past Raye, Amy, and Serena, muttering to herself, "Goodbye, its such a shame I don't hate you as much as the Elements, yet." She continued walking back towards the engines.

A few minutes later. The plane lurched forward, and began to slow. Serena immediately woke up and screamed, "What was that?"

"Relax," muttered Raye,, now awake as well, "I can't believe I sat next to you willingly!" Serena began to growl at this, but the captain's voice could be heard over the speakers.

"Attention passengers, this is the captain speaking, we have lost all engine power. Do not panic, please carefully remove the seatcover and brace for impact-which should occur in five minutes or so. Thank you."

"We're going to craa-ash!" shrieked Serena, squirming in her seat as if it would help.

By now everyone had taken care of their seatcovers and was holding tightly to the seats. Terra got up and started walking towards the bathrooms.

"Terra! _Where are you going?_" yelled Mina, but Terra kept walking, seemingly ignorant of Mina's words.

Terra thought to herself, "I knew there was something strange about that stewardess, she reminds me so much of..." Terra's face had a thoughtful expression as she tried to remember,. "_ALSOP!_ Oh no," she began walking faster, "I must land this plane, which _should_ be easy. At least for me." Terra continued to the restrooms and went in, checked to make sure she was alone, pulled a prism out of her pocket, held it straight up in the air and said. "EARTH PRISM POWER!" Suddenly a small sphere came from the prizm and grew bigger. Looking just like a world globe it engulfed Terra and began spinning. The quicker it spun the closer it got to Terra's body and anywhere it touched, became a sailor suit. Finally the globe stopped spinning and Sailor Earth was kneeling with one hand on the floor of the plane. Her suit was magnificent blue with green sleeves and a brown skirt.

"Psst! Serena." whispered Luna, "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"Well," quivered Serena, "what do you want me to do about it?" she stuttered, "I can't transform in front of all these people!"

Suddenly, from the back of the plane came Alsop, no longer dressed as a stewardess, but in a magnificent long red silky dress, reaching down to her ankles, and gold sparkles randomly placed. She walked up to Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita. "I am the mighty Alsop! And you are doomed to the seas! Tah tah scouts!" she laughed, "Tomorrow, you'll be eaten by the fishy!" Alsop smiled at the thought. She then raised her hands towards the ceiling and everybody but the scouts dozed off, sleeping. "Now its just you, and me, scouts!," she yelled, "My sister Beryl has told me many things about you, its a pity you were the cause of her demise. Isn't that ironic? Because now I'll be the cause of yours!" laughed Alsop hysterically. 

"Not so fast," began Serena, as she wriggled to get out of her seatbelt, "Moon Prism P- huh?" Serena had caught sight of Sailor Earth and stopped in her transformation phrase.

"Not quite what you were expecting, eh Serena?" questioned Sailor Earth. 

"Uhh.. uhh.. Power?" finished Serena, stumbling for words, as the other scouts eyes wide and mouths open. Serena was quickly transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Get a move on girls! Either help or get out of the way!" shouted Sailor Earth.

The scouts just stared, then Luna chimed in, "Transform you lazy scouts!"

"VENUS POWER!"  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"MARS POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"

With that the five Sailor Scouts and Sailor Earth stood poised for battle.

"You can't defeat me!" yelled Alsop, "So why are you still here?"

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And in case you're not quite sure, that means you!"

"Wonderful." said Sailor Earth, sarcastically, "We have a big mouth!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" cried Sailor Moon, as she sent her tiara flying at Alsop, who slapped it down like a frisbee. "Anyone else want to try?"

"Let me handle her." said Sailor Earth. "Axis REVOLUTION!" she shouted. 

"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

Alsop became dizzy by Earth's attack and blinded by Mercury's. Finding it hard to see she said, "I will come again, Sailor Scouts, and especially for you Sailor Earth." as she pointed toward the window, far from where Sailor Earth actually stood. With that she faded away back up to Sitilaer.

"Wow! That was awesome!" commented Sailor Moon. 

"The bubbles really helped me," said Sailor Earth, breathing a bit harder than usual. "Thanks." "No problem." replied Sailor Mercury, as she walked towards the front of the plane.

"I hate to bring this up," Venus said, voice shaky, "but we still have no engines." 

"And, the pilot's were Alsop's henchmen!" shouted Mercury, who was now in the otherwise empty cockpit.

"True," said Earth, "I'll give you the ground, if you can land the plane." Everyone looked at Mercury. 

"Okay I'll do it!" she said. "Let's get to work!"

"Earth Growing POWER!" shouted Earth, as she pointed in the direction towards the ocean. Suddenly there arose land out of the water! "It's all up to you now Mercury!" shouted Earth. 

"Gee thanks!" came the sarcastic reply from the cockpit, while she still tried to figure out the instrument panel.

Everybody went in the cockpit with Mercury to try and help. Each scout offering their own comments. "This goes here," "you press this button," "ooh coffee!" 

"QUIET!" shouted Mercury. The room became silent. "Thank you. I think I have figured it out!"

"And just in time too," shouted Mars, "there's the ground!" With many swift hand movements Mercury safely landed the plane and put on the brake. 

"Wonderful job Mercury!" They all breathed a sigh of relief.

All was quiet until Mercury opened her computer to see how far away they were from California. "According to my calculations, we are very close! The time it took Alsop to take down the engines gave us extra distance. We could walk there if we wanted!" 

"I don't want to walk all that _way!_" complained Moon. 

"We don't have a choice," said Earth, "who's going to come and get us?" 

"What about teleporting?" asked Moon. 

"Only if you want people to see you." replied Luna, who had strutted in with Artemis after the landing.

After thinking about that Moon sighed, "We walk."

After transforming back into their normal clothing the six girls began walking towards true land. Not much talk for the first fifteen minutes or so, until Raye stated, "So, you are Sailor Earth?" 

"Yes," replied Terra, "I've been waiting for you." 

"You have?" asked Serena, confused, "but how, you, how, uh.." They all laughed. 

"Well," began Terra, "I am the leader of the Elements, we are Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. We have been having problems with Sailor Omega. A Sailor from years gone by. Turned bad by the evil Alsop, Queen Beryl's younger more beautiful sister. Omega is Alpha's brother. Alpha is on our side. We have been having trouble fighting Omega and Alsop lately, they have had stronger evil fighting against us. Alpha is advanced in age, she told me that you were going to come because of the defeat of the Negaverse. That lady from the plane was Alsop." 

"Well she didn't put up much of a fight." Amy pointed out. 

"Fighting isn't her strong point, she cut the power to the engines. Her power is based on machinery. If Omega had been there, you would be in trouble. As you should tell by the Greek name, his powers are very destructive. He can end what he wants almost as quickly as you can transform into the scouts!" 

"Really?" exclaimed Lita, surprised at such a powerful description.

"Yes," replied Terra, "but he doesn't have a lot of strength left. The only reason he will use his remaining energy is if he is _really really _upset. Or something. The destruction part of his powers would drain almost all of his energy, and he would not survive long after that. He would miss Alsop too much, he doesn't hate us enough to lose her." 

"That's sweet," said Serena, with a thinking expression, "I guess. So why have you been waiting for us?" 

"That's yet another story." answered Terra.

"Omega doesn't want Crystal Earth to rise," began Terra, "if it does, that means it can't be destroyed by his power. It also would be _very_difficult to capture. Omega is trying to restore the Sitilaerian Empire to its once magnificent state. Earth just happens to be in his plans. If we can hold him off long enough for Crystal Earth to be completed, we just might be promoted, and we won't be destroyed!" added Terra. "Finally, _if _we can defeat him before the Crystallization begins, our lives would be a lot better. Although there may be attacks from other places! We don't know what all Omega has up there on Sitilaer. He might have a whole army, or he might have nothing." Terra continued. "If there are enough soldiers up there on Sitilaer, they may invade." Terra finally finished.

Terra handed Serena a bottle.

"Don't open it until the cloud inside turns black. When it does, that signifies the invasion. We'll need your help then." 

"Uhh," started Serena. 

"Serena," Luna began, "don't even try!" They all laughed.

"Meet me over there at the rocks on Monday at noon," said Terra, pointing toward a rock formation. "I'll introduce you to the other Elements." 

"Okay," said Lita, "we'll be here." and Terra walked away towards the cities.

   [1]: mailto:thirdrealiti@crosswinds.net
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=61970
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=64737



	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Meetings  
**_Chapter completed August 22, 1998  
  
_**Please review**_ each chapter seperately, so I can evaluate my ability via each different chapter.  
NEXT CHAPTER: The First Test, is complete and uploaded. You can view it by clicking below.  


[Email Me][1]  
[Visit my Sailor Moon Message Boards][2]  
[View Chapter 1][3]

[View Chapter 3][4]

  
Terra was asleep in her room Monday morning when she awoke to her phone ringing. She moved slowly, stretching her arm towards the dark blue phone hanging on the wall above her bed. Her fingertips touched the bottom of the phone, and swung upward, knocking the telephone onto the bed beside her. 

"Wait a minute!" she yelled groggily towards the receiver. Using all her remaining morning energy, Terra moved her head just enough to be able to speak, and hear, through the phone.

"Hello?" asked Terra, slowly running her hand from her eye back behind her ear, moving her hair to a more out-of-the-way position.

"Hey Teran," came a chirpy voice, especially for this early in the morning, "its me, Jane! How're you doing?" she asked. 

"I'm asleep." replied Terra, stretching her arms and legs out to their fullest extent. She looked at her clock, which hung from the ceiling and sported bright blues and greens in swirling colors, it read 7:34 A.M. "And you?"

"Oh I'm wonderful!" answered Jane excitedly, "Tomorrow I'm going to the fair!" 

"Oh really?" inquired Terra, now sitting up, her velvet forrest green nightskirt outlining her figure.

"Yup!" replied Jane, "Wanna come?"

Terra stretched her arms and legs out again, "Sure." she yawned. "Hey," started Terra slowly, as she stood up and slowly walked to the dresser against the wall next to her bed, "we need to meet the scouts today."

"Great!" said Jane, "I've heard so much about them, I wonder what they'll be like in person!"

"Well," began Terra, as she pulled open various drawers from her walnut dresser, "Serena is as expected." They both laughed. Terra reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a knee-length skirt, matching her nightskirt in color, but lined at the bottom in brown. "Be sure to call Mary and Suzy and tell 'em to meet me at The Point at noon." 

"Kay!" said Jane, "It takes twenty minutes to get there and its thirty 'till noon so I'll do that now! See ya Teran!" 

"See ya Jane!" answered Terra. She placed the phone on the hook, and slipped into her skirt.

* * * * * *

The wind was dying down, as four girls were standing at The Point, so named because of a large rock with a sharp point.

The tall red-head looked at the shorter brown haired girl, "So Terra, when are they going to arrive?"

Terra looked at her friend, hair swaying back and forth gently with the calm breeze. "I don't know Mary," she sighed, a hint of impatience in her voice. Mary was the tallest of the four girls, long and straight fire-red hair often tied into three small ponytails-one hanging down her back, the other two fell beside each ear-usually with yellow or orange ribbons. They were red today.

"But, if they are as we've _heard_?" questioned Mary, with an innocent smile of yellow and orange lipstick swirls.

"They should be here tomorrow!" interrupted a slightly irritated Suzy, one of her long blond curls had stuck itself to her eyelashes. They all laughed, as she removed them delicately, as if she was handling precious china, only to have a breeze just enough for several other strands of hair to latch on. After a few minutes she gave up, letting a couple of strands reside in her eyelash. She looked at her tall friend, "Hey Mary, we all know you are Sailor Fire, goddess of flame and all..." Mary ran her fingers through her hair, smiling at the thought of being a goddess. "But," Suzy continued, now pointing at Mary's clothes, "do you _have_ to wear such bright red clothes? And with those tacky flames of orange and yellow! Almost as if you jumped right out of a '60's movie!" Suzy stopped speaking, satisfied at a job well done, shrugged her shoulders and made one last remark, "Hm?" Mary gave Suzy the worlds worst scowl.

"Hey, look!" shouted Terra, thankful for an interuption, "is that them?"

"I think so," answered Jane, her long blond hair also waving slowly in the wind, "It looks like them!" 

They all started shouting, "_Serena! Raye! Mina! Lita! Amy! Luna! Artemis! Over here!_" The five scouts and two cats looked up at The Point, waved, and quickened their pace.

Meanwhile, back on Sitilaer, Sailor Omega was pacing his lair, silver hair piercing the jet-black color it had once been. "You couldn't even crash that plane right Alsop!" Omega stopped, and looked deep into the baby blue eyes of his wife, and they spoke more than volumes compared to what her mouth admitted to.

"But," started Alsop, looking into the seemingly black eyes of Omega, "I underestimated their powers working together!" She too, began pacing back and forth where Omega once was.

"Well, let's lay low until the inner's are gone," suggested Omega, "then it will be just the Elements to fight against. At that time will revive the Senses!" shouted Omega in joy, causing Alsop to halt her pattern around the room draped in red and black.

"Yes my love, the Senses shall be revived quite soon!" chimed in Alsop, "It looks as if the inner's have purchased plane tickets to fly home within the next few weeks!" She sat down in a large, regal armchair, built straight from Sitilaer's finest crystals, and sewn with the finest of Sitilaer's velvet. This armchair was the only piece of furniture in the room.

"Ahh, sweet revenge shall be mine!" laughed Omega, "Those Elements, whose parents caused so much grief to me when we were young! I shall finally have _victory!_" With that he fell against one of the four black walls in the room, and laughed hysterically.

* * * * * *

"Good morning scouts." yawned Terra, still tired from the early phone call, "I would like you to meet my friends, Jane, also known as Sailor Wind. Suzy, also known as Sailor Water, and Mary, Sailor Fire." Terra then turned to her friends, "Elements, I would like you to meet the inner senshi." Terra then pointed to the scouts, "We have Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy."

"_And us too_!" chimed in Artemis and Luna, strutting in together between the legs of Serena.

"Nice to meet all of ya." acknowledged Suzy, Mary and Jane.

"And its nice to meet you all as well." began Serena, extending a hand to Mary, Suzy and Jane. "It's gr-ahhh!" Serena tried speaking as her foot slipped, sending her feet to the sky and her head to the rock. "Waaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaa!" she cried.

"Are you ok?" inquired Terra, looking down at the teary-eyed odango-head.

"Waaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaa!"

"She's fine." Raye complained, rolling her eyes. 

"Terra," Luna began, as she walked towards Terra, "I sense problems back home, so we must make this short. You must let us know when the Omega attacks here, we will come and help."

Terra looked Serena, who was now sitting up sniffling, then she looked back to Luna. "Remember? I gave a bottle to Serena, it will show the attack before it happens." Luna had a shocked expression on her face.

"You gave Serena something important?" questioned Raye, "That perhaps was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" she laughed as Serena scowled at her.

"Yes," replied Terra, "I did." She giggled slightly at the short memory span of the scouts, then gave Raye a serious look, "Trust me, she is the one to hold on to it."

"Well," Luna stated, shaking off the thought of Serena holding an integral part of the future, "we must go, we have work to do back home." Mina and Amy helped Serena towards the city, while Raye, Lita, Luna, and Artemis followed.

"Hey guys," smiled Jane, looking at Suzy and Mary, "Terra and I are going to the fair tomorrow evening, y'all wanna come?" 

"Hey that sounds great!" replied Mary, smiling.

"Yeah!" chimed in Suzy.

"Great! It's settled. It starts at six p.m. be at my house at five for dinner! We're having pizza!"

"Yeah!" shouted Mary and Suzy in unison. "Hey I gotta get home now," began Mary, "I've got chores to have done by dinner tonight!"

"Me too." mumbled Terra. "I'll see y'all tomorrow at five!" said Jane as she waved.

"See ya tomorrow Jane!" replied Mary, and Terra at the same time, as they left the two blond girls alone at the point.

* * * * * *

"I have confirmed it." smiled Alsop, "The inner's are leaving tomorrow before the fair! Their tickets are for the morning flight to Tokyo!"

"Oh really?" replied Omega, sitting in his armchair, an evil grin on his face, "Shall we revive the Senses tonight or..." questioned Omega, his evil grin faded into a look of thoughtfulness.

"I think tonight would be good," answered Alsop, wearing her favorite red dress, standing at the victorian doorway separating the lair from the rest of the house, "so they get all their energy back before they fight. But, we should leave the inners until after the defeat of the elements!"

"Well I guess that's a good point!" answered Omega, thoughtfully, "Shall we go?" he asked, as he turned and smiled at Alsop.

"We shall!" giggled Alsop and they walked out of the lair and into the long hallway, arm in arm. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Omega, "But," she began, "do we know how to get to the Crystal Room? It has been years! Long before the present Element's arrived!" 

"I know how." answered Omega with a chuckle, they continued walking. "Hey," he began, "do you happen to know where our beloved Negaplanet is? I hear that Jadeite and Rubius may still be alive, somewhere."

Alsop sighed. "Before my sister died she gave me specific instructions on how to get there. I don't know where those instructions are though." 

"Well, I think we'll be okay." stated Omega, as they came to another hallway. "Ya know?" smiled Omega, "Maybe I don't know where I'm going, let's go to the Map Room and find out."

"Good idea!" chimed Alsop, and they walked back down the hallway together.

* * * * * *

"What an interesting room!" exclaimed Alsop, as they finally walked into the Crystal Room. The walls were glazed over with crystal. On one side there were many crystal points coming from out of the floor, with bodies in them. On the other side, there were many blackened crystal points, also coming out of the ground, and also with bodies in them. "It's been so many years since I have been here!"

"Yes," replied Omega, "remember all the fun we had here?" he asked, as he gazed lovingly at his wife.

"Certainly do!" replied Alsop in a little girl voice.

"But now look at it," said Omega, motioning between the light and dark crystals, "a picture of life and death." 

"Look!" began Alsop looking somewhat emotionally at the huge crystal ball in the middle of the room, and the body that lay inside it. "It's our own Junior!" she clasped her hands together and smiled.

"So it is!" smiled Omega, "Growing strong and healthy! Soon it will be time for him to take command!" Omega continued. "I surely hope the Crystal is teaching him well!" he finished "Now," he began again, "where are those Senses?" he asked, looking around the bright blue crystals. "Wasn't there some sort of book to tell where I might find them at?" he asked, now looking more specifically for the Book of Crystals.

"Come to think of it," started Alsop, "it should be," she continued, as she walked around a centralized crystal in the form of a little girl holding her hands out, "right there!", she finished, as she pushed in the nose on the formation.

As the two watched, lights formed in each of the hands of the formation, getting brighter every second. The two lights then shot towards eachother, and meet between the hands, then slowly took the shape of a book. Omega walked over to Alsop and put his arm around her shoulder as they looked in the book.

"Here!" said Omega, pointing to two names, "Just need to walk a little." The two walked nearly a minute and finally a smile came to Omega's face. "Here they are dear!" he began, raising his hands to two crystals, "The Senses!"

"What a wonderful job The Crystal has done," smiled Alsop," keeping their minds and bodies alive, without actually being alive!" 

"Now," began Omega, a bit embarrassed, "I've never figured it out, so, would you be a dear?" 

"Of course!" replied Alsop with a smile, as she put her hands on the Crystal point where Sailor Sight was, one hand on each side. She closed her eyes momentarily and muttered some words as the crystal began to glow a shimmering silver and blue. Then finally a flash of bright light shot down to the floor crystal from the crystals hanging from the ceiling, the floor crystal seemed to be melting from the power of the ceiling crystal. Alsop opened her eyes and took her hands away from the floor crystal, and as she did so all returned normal. Except, of course, for the sailor now standing where a crystal once was. Alsop repeated this process with another of the crystals.

* * * * * *

"You're telling me," began the taller of the two senses, "that we were crystallized years ago?" he asked, as he sat down in a small wooden chair in the War Room.

"Yes," replied Omega, "you are Sailor Sight, and your friend here is Sailor Sound. You once fought valiantly against the Moon Kingdom with the Negaverse! Though Queen Beryl never acknowledged your existence, you were an integral part of their victory!" Omega finished. 

"I seem," thought Sailor Sound, the shorter one, as he sat down in the chair next to Sight, and across from Omega, "to have no knowledge of that!" 

"Me neither!" chimed in Sailor Sight, running his hands through his spiked black hair.

"There is a very good reason for that!" answered Omega.

"Do tell!" choired the two Senses.

"The Crystal removes any prior memory while you are Crystallized." began Omega, "Once you have been de-crystallized you begin to remember things. In a few weeks you'll know everything from your birthday to why you were Crystallized in the first place, and by tomorrow about fifty percent of your power should have returned to you!" 

The two senses looked first at Omega, and then at Alsop. "You haven't said much." Sound spoke to Alsop, "What can you say of this?" 

"Well," began Alsop, sitting next to Omega and across from Sight, "everything Omega has said is true. We need your help to defeat The Elements!"

"The Elements," Sight said thoughtfully, "I seem to remember a little about the, uhh, Sailor Earth, Sailor Water, Sailor Wind, and Sailor Fire, correct?" 

"That is correct!" answered Omega brightly, "Well, they aren't technically Sailor Scouts like you and me, they are the goddesses if Earth, Water, Wind and Fire, but they have similar powers, and are recognized as part of the scout community.

"I remember enough," began Sound as a scowl came to his oval face, "to dislike them very much! I don't remember you, or the Moon Kingdom, or Beryl, _or_ the Negaverse, but I hate those Elements! So I'm with you." Sound looked at his right shoulder where his long brown hair now lay, touched it gingerly with his fingers, then picked it up and smelled it, his scowl slowly turning into a look of delight as he continued to smell his hair.

"Agreed!" followed Sight. "But how are the Elements still alive?" 

"Interesting you should mention that!" began Omega, "My sister, Alpha, allows the Elements to pass on their powers to those worthy, so the Elements will be around until someone destroys them.

"Sound's like something right out of a fairy tale." replied Sight, now grabbing handfulls of his hair and shoving it to his nose with deep breaths, "But - I believe you - as far as the - Elements go."

"Great!" replied Omega, looking at the two Senses, "The Elements are going to the local fair tomorrow night, will you be there?"

"Indeed!" they replied in unison, "Those Elements are going to pay!"

"Let's prepare you for battle!" answered Omega, "In the War Room!" Omega and the two Senses got up, but Alsop didn't move.

"Dear?" she asked, giving a questioning look at Omega.

"Yes hun?" he replied, looking at his wife.

"Well I thought you might like to know..." her voice trailed off, afraid of embarrassing her husband.

"Yes yes what is it?" he impatiently questioned.

"Well, _this_ is the War Room." she finished, motioning to the four walls lined with photos and paintings from previous wars.

"Oh." Omega replied, turning a light red color as he and the two Senses sat down in their original chairs.

* * * * * *

Sunday afternoon came, and on the planet of Sitilaer there was a great ceremony at the palace. The hallways were decorated with colors, and pictures of the once mighty Sitilaer Empire were placed on the main walls. In the Feast Room there were many different choices of foods and drinks. Tables were packed with turkey, rice, noodles, anything you could imagine! People from all over Sitilaer were feasting and having a good time. One man, in his nineties, was present and gave a speech just before the final words from Omega, hours after the party had begun. 

"On this great, glorious day, we have witnessed the resurrection of our beloved Sight, and Sound! May God bring mercy on the souls who dare to cross them! I still remember the day of the great battle on the moon! I also can recall when the news of my sons death on earth due to those Elements, came to my door. Let our Senses destroy the Elements and the earth on which they dwell!" His voice dwindled off into the cheering crowd. A few minutes later, Omega stood up to make his final speech before the Senses went to earth. His words were short, but understood. 

"When a child is teased because he is different, he wants revenge." Omega choked on his words, then regained his composure, "I now have my chance!" His voice began to rise triumphantly, "To get my revenge on those pathetic Elements, whose parents caused me such grief when we were children." He finished with a yell.

Everybody was quiet, until a voice from the crowd yelled out, "If it comes to it, I personally will go into battle against these Elements, and even the whole Sailor's World for you sir!" Everyone gasped. The Sailor's World was the term used to define, "All Enemies of Sitilaer", most of which were of the Sailor Scouts.

"But there's more than a thousand sailor's across the universe! Additionally that many from alternate universes!" replied Omega, smiling.

"I know!" he added, "That is what I will do for you and our great kingdom!" Everyone then cheered. 

"Young man," began Omega, "you are now my man of war!" A great cheer came from the crowd, there hadn't been a man of war in _years_! "Come up here and tell me your name." Omega clapped.

The man walked up the steps to the throne where Omega was sitting, his long jet black hair following magnificently behind him. Omega stood up and took his right hand and placed it on the man's left shoulder. The room was ablaze with light. Then totally dark. Finally, light returned as normal and everyone stared at the man. "My name is Kionite, sir."

"Kionate," began Omega, "you are now Sailor Aries."

"Yes sir." replied Kionate, now shining in a sailor suit, complete with silver gloves, silver boots, a short silver skirt with gold trim, and a silver top with a gold broach. After a few moments of utter silence, the crowd erupted in laughter. "But sir," murmered Kionite, turning bright red, "could you perhaps give me a more manly appearance?"

Omega chuckled at his mistake, "I'm getting old!" he sighed. Omega once more put his right hand to Kionate's left shoulder, and the lights went on as before, this time Kionate looked good! In full silvery shimmering armor, sword at his side. "You will have energy balls," began Omega, "and various powers of the sort. You'll have your sword as well." he continued, "When you feel it, don't turn away, use it! It will come to you." he finished.

"Wha-" stuttered the confused Kionate, but Omega interrupted him, "Trust me, you'll know." 

Kionate bowed, "Yes sir."

Omega then raised his hand towards Sight and Sound, "May I please have our other VIP's to come up here? Sailor Sight, and Sailor Sound!" Everyone cheered and clapped. "Are you guys ready?" Omega asked Sight and Sound.

"Yes!" they both answered, each dressed in a silky black dress-shirt and slacks, they shimmered in the artificial light which shone down from hanging candles.

"Well let our battle begin!" Omega said, and with a poof of black energy, Sight and Sound disappeared. "Kionate, come to the War Room with me, we have much to discuss." Omega said, walking away.

"Yes sir!" replied Kionate, as he followed Omega down the steps and out of the room.

   [1]: mailto:thirdrealiti@crosswinds.net
   [2]: http://pub22.ezboard.com/bsailormoontcg
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=58254
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=64737



	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The First Test  
**_Chapter completed August 27, 2000

_**Please review**_ each chapter seperately, so I can evaluate my ability via each different chapter.  
NEXT CHAPTER: History of the Elements, will be written shortly, but I am moving soon and I don't know how long it will take to get connected to the net...  


[Email Me][1]  
[View my Sailor Moon Message Boards][2]  
[View Chapter 1][3]  
[View Chapter 2][4]  


Jane was walking around in her room in a pair of blue shorts and a white V-neck t-shirt. She looked at the clock, "_4:43, just over an hour until the fair!_" she thought excitedly. "_Maybe I will try that lipstick Mary gave me. I wonder what my lips would look like with lightning!_" Jane picked up a black object, pulled the top off, twisted the bottom and looked at the shimmering blue and silver lipstick. "_How is this supposed to make lightning?_" she thought, an expression of confusion on her face. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Jane shook from her trance-like ponderings and shouted while flying out her bedroom door, "I'll get it mom!" Jane ran down the carpeted stairway to the ground floor, and sprinted to the door across the family room.

"Hey Terra! Didn't expect you so early!" giggled Jane, holding her hand up to her chest indicating a shortage of breath.

"Early?" joked Terra "I'm not early! I'm just respectfully here prior to our allotted time!" Her brown hair was brushed straight and she looked just like the goddess she was. The clothes she was wearing were just temporary, until after dinner, but she still looked stunning in the brown sandles, velvet forrest green shirt and black shorts.

"Wow what big words you have grandma!" laughed Jane. Terra joined in the laughter as she walked in and Jane closed the door.

"So, what kinda pizza Jane?" asked Terra, as they walked slowly up the stairs to Jane's room.

"Cheese and pepperoni!" came the excited response, as they reached the second floor. Jane's door remained open from her earlier flight.

"Oh! My favorite!" was all Terra could say, as she skipped into Jane's room and jumped on her bed. "Is this going to be an overnighter?" she asked hopefully, crossing her legs.

"That would be too fun!" answered Jane, picking up the lipstick she had dropped earlier, "Once the rest of the gang gets here, let's talk to my mom!" she finished, once more absorbed into the wonder of the lightning lipstick.

"Good plan!" answered Terra, as she picked up the latest Sailor V comic from off the floor, and flipped through the pages. "More of our beloved Venus eh?" she joked.

"So it seems." answered Jane, finally placing the lid back on the lipstick, "Even Serena her_self_ doesn't get _that _much attention!" They both laughed at the jealousy Serena must have against Mina. 

"Wouldn't Mina be a bit jealous of Serena though?" questioned Terra, as Jane sat down on the bed beside her, "I mean, Serena's got Darien in her future for _sure_!" she stated, "I know even_ I'm _a bit jealous of _that_!"

"You too?" laughed Jane, now brushing Terra's hair, "Gosh the whole world is jealous of those two!" she teased. Just then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" yelled Jane as she jumped off the bed, out the door, and ran down the steps.

"Hi Jane!" said Mary and Suzy, after the door had been opened. Mary was again wearing the colors of fire, her skirt was knee-length and a swirling mass of yellow, orange and red. Her shirt was simply a bight yellow color, outlined in red. Her lipstick shone of the same bright red color with the orange streaks, and her hair was tied in her famous Tri-Tail with yellow ribbons. Suzy, however, was wearing a shimmering black skirt and a similar shirt. Most amazing, however, was the reflective black lips that now spoke to Jane, "Our mom's want to know if we can stay the night here." Suzy smiled, looking at the hair brush in Jane's hand. "Were you just brushing your hair?" she inquired, eyes wide and still smiling. Strangely, her elegant blond hair reached beyond her shoulders, and looked good as a backdrop of the startling black vision she had become.

"Well how about coming in the house," stared Jane, "and maybe we can talk to _my _mom about spending the night! Just head up to my room, Terra's already there!"

"Okay!" they both answered. Mary followed Suzy up the stairs and into Jane's room, while Jane's eyes still followed the black clothing that moved so much like a goddess. "_What's with her?_" she thought. Jane shrugged her shoulders and went off in search of her mom. 

"_Mom!_" she yelled, walking around the house, peeking in each room.

"I'm in the den!" was the somewhat muffled response. Jane ran to the den, hair trailing behind her. 

"Mom," interupted Jane, from whatever her mom was trying to accomplish, "can the other Ele-" Jane froze in shock, "I mean, can Suzy, Mary, Terra and I have a sleepover tonight?" 

"Sure!" replied her mother, also named Jane. She had the same long blond hair of her daughter, and striking blue eyes, so much so that people have claimed to see oceans reflecting in them. "Now that I know who the Elements are!" she breathed out jokingly..

"But how'd you, know about?!" gasped Jane, flabbergasted at the thought.

"We'll talk later, I never figured _you_ would be one of them though." was her mom's indifferent reply, she looked up at Jane, "Make sure all your friends call their parents and make sure its okay!"

"Yes mom!" answered Jane, she ran to the stairs, confused and worried.. 

Jane's mom sighed. "Now _this _is going to be hard on me."

* * * * * *

"She _knows_ about us?" gasped Terra, when Jane reported the news. She jumped off the bed and walked around the room, putting her hand to her head and letting her previously happily curled lips tip to a frown. "How _could _she?" she asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't _know_!" answered Jane hastily, flopping down on the bed next to Mary and Suzy.

"I mean, _how_!" Terra nearly screamed, a rarity for her.

"I told you I don't _know_!" stressed Jane, both hitting themself on the leg.

"Calm down guys," Mary instructed, "you're going to wake the dead!"

"Yeah," agreed Suzy, brushing her curls, "what's the big deal about Jane's mother knowing who we are? I mean, if no one told her that is."

"Well," began Terra, still pacing the room, "I was given explicit instructions by Alpha herself, _never_ to allow anyone to know who I am, besides of course, other sailors, and those who I'd pass my powers to! I promised this to her. She said that if it was _ever _broken I would lose my powers immediately! I," Terra's upper lip began to quiver, "I think I'm out!" She stopped pacing and looked at her friends, tears ready to fall.

Jane could see that her best friend was totally distraught, so she hopped off her bed, walked over to, and put her arm around Terra.

"It will be okay Terra." Just then the doorbell rang, and all faces brightened, except of course, for Terra's. 

"_PIZZA!_" the three happier girls shouted at once, and ran down the stairs, with Terra walking slowly behind. 

"You guys need to call your parents to see if y'all can stay the night after we get back from the fair!" mentioned Jane. 

"Right after pizza!" exclaimed Mary, grabbing the two boxes of pizza, and sped to the dining room.

"Definitely, _after _pizza!" added Suzy, as she followed Mary.

* * * * * *

"And that, Kionate, is our present situation." finished Omega, clasping his hands together toward the 6"1' frame of the new Man of War. "_All _of the Senses are under your command."

"Yes sir!" replied Kionate, saluting.

* * * * * *

The two Senses had just arrived at the fair and immediately checked the midway games for a possible lure. "Hey! Look over there, Sound!" exclaimed Sight, "Someone is dressed up as Sailor Moon, and is in a dunk tank!" he excitedly grabbed the arms of Sight.

Sight spoke inbetween attempts at removing Sound's firm grip from his arm and clothing, but to no avail, "Then... we... shall... use... this... as... our... BAIT!" he shouted, finally able to remove the clutching Sound.

"I call the power of sight to distort the vision of others, I am now.." began Sight, as great swirling masses of black energy swirled about him, "SAILOR MOON!" 

"Do you always have to be so dramatic about it?" whined Sound, who's appearance would not need to be changed, a young man with blond hair isn't a threatening look, usually.

"How bout your power Sound." retaliated Sight, who's voice still sounded like a grater, but his own body had changed to that of Sailor Moon herself. "I need it!" 

"Okay okay!" replied Sound, frowning, "Here goes!" Sound put his arms up in the air and closed his eyes, as he did this a ball of orange energy formed between his hands. This energy soon formed two different little energy balls. Sound opened his eyes and brought his hands down so he could see the two energy balls. He handed one to Sight. "Eat up!" 

Sight grabbed the orange ball away from Sound, glaring at him, and placed it in his mouth.

"Yuch!" replied Sight, a look of disgust distorting his face, "They oughta market this stuff as weight loss product, its so disgusting!" he finished, as his voice transformed into that of Sailor Moon.

"I know!" replied Sound, tossing the other ball into his pocket in case his first one ran out. "Now let's take over the dunk tank!"

* * * * * *

"COME SINK SAILOR MOON!" shouted a voice from the other side of the fair. 

"What?" asked Terra to herself, a bit confused.

"COME SINK SAILOR MOON AT THE DUNK TANK! JUST ONE DOLLAR!" came the shout again.

"Well now, this could be fun!" Terra said to Jane, "Even though it's not really Serena, lets go try it!" they all laughed in agreement.

Once the four girls arrived at the dunk tank, Sound, who had dressed up as the Dunk Master, whispered to Sight, "Is that them?" Sight nodded. "Okay," returned Sound, "let's let 'em dunk you once, then we get 'em!" Sight nodded.

"Just one dollar girls," exclaimed Sound, "and you can have a chance to dunk Sailor Moon!" he finished. 

"Here! Your dollar!" laughed Terra, excitedly. "Now gimme a baseball!" Sound gave Terra a baseball, and pointed to the throw line.

"You must stand behind this line." he quoted. Terra stood behind the line, began to wind her arm, and threw the baseball directly at the target.

"Have a nice bath Serena!" whispered Mary as she laughed, wishing it was truly Serana. But something was wrong, even an imposter Sailor Moon didn't emerge from the tank, it was some middle-aged man in armor.

"Uhh.. I want my money back!" started Terra, stepping away slowly.

"You'll get your money back!" replied Sight, as a great ball of black energy formed in his hands. "Here's your money!" he shouted as he threw the energy ball at the girls. Luckily they all jumped away in time.

"I think it's time to transform!" noted Terra, looking left, then right, then left again, checking to see if anyone was around. 

"Agreed!" replied the other three!

"I call upon the Element of earth to come to aid me!" began Terra, "EARTH PRIZM POWER!" she shouted.  
Terra transformed.

"WIND PRIZM POWER!" shouted Jane.  
Out of the sky came all the wind down to Jane, the wind began forming a spinning cyclone. It grew faster in speed and then shrunk down to fit Jane. When the cyclone subsided, Sailor Wind stood in a defensive stance. Her sky blue hair shimmering in the moonlight, wearing a suit of sky blue skirt and shirt, while her sleeves were just bright blue.

"WATER PRIZM POWER!" continued Suzy.  
The water in the dunk tank began to bubble, and then rose up and twirled like a ribbon around Suzy's body, attaching itself in the form of a sailor suit. Her blue hair barely covering her eyes, standing like she was playing tennis. Her suit was of a sliver shirt, and sleeves, with a silver and blue skirt.

"FIRE PRIZM POWER!" finished Mary.  
From out of the ground came a small eruption of fire and magma surrounding Mary. Rather than shooting away from her, it shot towards her. The eruption stopped and once the fire and magma subsided, Sailor Fire stood with her arms pointed in the air. Her sleek red hair in braids, and her sailor suit, orange sleeves, red shirt, and yellow skirt.

"We really must get new phrases, those are getting old!" noted Suzy, matter of factly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Elements!" smirked Sight. 

"You're dead!" shouted Terra, pointing towards Sight.

"Water FREEZE!" yelled Sailor Water, as she pointed to Sight, who was still dripping wet from being dunked. A thin energy line formed between Sailor Water and Sailor Sight the began to freeze the water left on Sight. 

"I call the power of sight to increase my number!" shouted Sight, before he was completely frozen. Even though Sight was frozen, but there were many more Sight's visible. 

"Remember girls," began Terra, examining each vision, "We can see them, but they aren't there!" she finished. 

"Fire Ring TOSS!" shouted Sailor Fire as she pointed to Sight.   
"Earth Love CAPTURE!" shouted Sailor Earth as she touched her tiara. 

Out from Fire's fingers came rings of fire that circled Sight, and then shrunk to his size so he couldn't move after the fire melted the ice. Out of Earth's tiara came vines that ensnared Sound se he couldn't move either.

"You think it's time to finish these guys?" asked Terra, looking at her three friends quickly.

"For sure!" agreed Water, "Squeeze the life out of 'em!" she growled.

With that Terra began, "Earth Life ABSORB!" but before anything could happen a black energy cloud appeared. 

Sound said, "The Senses _will _be back!" and a the cloud came over the senses, and they disapeared as the blue energy beam from Terra's fingers hit the dunk tank.

"Well we couldn't get 'em this time!" Terra stomped, "But we sure did work well together!" she voiced, after they had transformed back into their normal selves.

"And Ter-r-r-a!" sang Jane, a huge grin on her face,"You're still in!"

Terra thought for a moment, looked at Jane and smiled, "Yes! I am!"

"But then," asked Suzy, looking at Jane, "what about your mom, Jane?"

"I don't know." answered Jane, a lost look on her face. Then her expression changed to one of joy. "But we have a sleepover to attend!" she said brightly. "Let's go!" everyone agreed with, "yeah!"

* * * * * *

"Sir," began Sight, as he and Sound bowed to Omega, "we may have underestimated the Elements. Today we have failed." 

"Well," began Omega, "we mustn't let this happen again!" he said crossly.

"No. We mustn't!" added Sound.

"Oh yes," started Omega, now smiling, "Sailor Aries is waiting in the War Room for you. He is your new boss. You will attend to his needs and follow his instructions. And you will go speak with him now."

"Yes sir!" answered the two Senses.

* * * * * *

"Sight, Sound! That certainly was a good tactic to get the Elements where you wanted them," Aries was pacing the War Room, "but we must find other people, or creatures, to fight in your place until you are at full power! You almost got yourselves killed today!"

"I understand, sir." answered Sight, humiliated, "Do you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" responded Aries with enjoyment, "But it will take a long time!" 

"We have a long time." answered Sound.

"Very well," replied Aries, "let's get to work."

   [1]: mailto:thirdrealiti@crosswinds.net
   [2]: http://pub22.ezboard.com/bsailormoontcg
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=58254
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=61970



End file.
